


A Moment of Peace

by Merfilly



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-22
Updated: 2007-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebecca has to say the word...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment of Peace

"Patience."

The darker haired Immortal was not very satisfied by that demand, nor by her current predicament. But then, Rebecca had a way about her, a way of twisting Amanda into knots, while making her struggle to do just what Rebecca thought her capable of.

In short, walking a tightrope between the spires of a cathedral would have been less wearing on Amanda's nerves, but so much less enjoyable.

"Now."

One small word, and Amanda was released, in motion almost before the soft sound had died away.

"I will never understand meditation."

"You might not, but at least it bought me peace for a measure," Rebecca replied with a wry twist of a grin.

Amanda just smiled back, knowing it for the truth it was.


End file.
